


Will They, Or Won't They?

by iolstrom



Series: EVERYBODY IS GAY. yes, everyone. [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer the All_Knowing, Bisexual Reggie Peters, Get Together, Luke can read Reggie's mind...., M/M, Menton of Carolynn Rowland, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Sucks At Recognizing Emotions., Sad Luke Patterson, don't we all?, secret keeping Alex Mercer, yeah I know. that's not normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolstrom/pseuds/iolstrom
Summary: Reggie Peters used to date Carolynn Rowland, (who is Jeremy Shada's wife IRL) but he was crushin' on Luke Patterson.Alex Mercer knew EVERYTHING but chose not to tell either of them. WTF Alex?????Luke can read Reggie's thoughts? Whaaaatt?Luke Gets sad. Oh no, poor Luke!Reggie sucks at recognizing jealousy.... Don't we all?So Yeah
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: EVERYBODY IS GAY. yes, everyone. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071158
Kudos: 16





	Will They, Or Won't They?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot. Maybe it will be. Who Knows? But I figured I should leave it open to more. because knowing my brain, I will come up with more.

Alex is banging on his drums more violently than normal, is he okay? What happened with Willie????? 

I turn to Luke just as he starts to speak, “Alex, you all right? He says, clearly he’s just as worried as I am.

Alex looks up at Luke and I, I can see that he is clearly hiding his pain. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

I know I need to say something, so I just say the first this that comes to mind, “I know it’s tough, People say you never forget your first ghost, Maybe that’s true. But I’m sure there will be others…” based on the look on Alex’s face, that was not the right thing to say.

Alex sighs, “yeah, thanks Reg.”

“Yeah” This feels awkward…..

Alex replies with yet another “Yeah”

Can I share my thoughts with Luke? Probably not, but it’s worth a try...  
Luke! Help me! Say something!

Luke looks at me and blinks, then he looks back at Alex, “And Alex, you’re a great drummer and a great guy, I wouldn’t let all that get in the way of what you love.” 

I start to speak without thinking “I don’t know man, Sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage.” 

I think a little bit, Luke’s going to want an example, “Like you and Julie.”   
My chest tightens a little. Why is it doing that?

Luke looks flustered, “uh… Wha-What’s that supposed to mean?”   
He starts making his secret-keeping face. 

I laugh at the face he’s making. I can’t resist it.  
“Come on, everyone can see how, you look at her when you sing” There it goes again, “You guys ooze chemistry”

Alex laughs, “you should never say “ooze” again, but yeah, I agree”

Luke looks at me and I see a little grin, “Okay, No. I have chemistry with everyone I sing with. Seriously, watch.”

He starts to walk towards me “I believe, I believe that we’re just one dream, away from who we’re meant to be. That we’re standing on the edge of…. Great” At some point, while he was singing he put his hand on my neck. 

A small gasp escaped me. Luke smiled and removed his hand. 

Alex smiles, “Wow, I see chemistry.”

“That was pretty hot” Oops, that was meant to be my inside voice.

Luke kisses his fingers and presses them to my lips. I feel my face warm.

Luke turns around to walk away, I grab his arm and pull him into a kiss.

He seems surprised at first, but pretty soon he melts into the kiss. After what seems like forever we pull apart. Because humans need to breathe. 

Luke smiles and blushes. Alex is frozen, but he’s smiling.  
When he un-freezes he says, “Do you know how long I’ve waited for that to happen? Ya’ll have been after each other since the first time you played!” 

I guess I looked confused because Alex gave me a weird look. 

“What’s up Reggie?” He asks.

Luke looks kinda worried now, I shoot him a smile to calm him down, “I didn’t know that I was into him… I mean, is that what the thing with my chest was?”   
It’s Alex’s turn to look confused, “What chest thing?” 

“Whenever I saw Luke and Julie, or Luke and other girls, being friendly, my chest would tighten. Sometimes it got so bad I could barely breathe…” I say. Luke comes over and hugs me, when he pulls away, I whimper a little. He just laughs. 

Alex grins and nods at Luke. What secret is Luke keeping?

“Okay, I guess I’ll tell you, The same thing happened to me every time you started flirting with girls after shows. I thought I was just jealous of you, for getting all the girls, clearly, I was wrong.” He’s still blushing. 

“Well, if we don’t get back to practicing, Julie may find a way to kill us again…” I say, Luke laughs.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Luke says.

…..

While we’re playing, I start thinking of the girl I was dating when we died…  
What was her name? Oh yeah, Carolynn. She was nice, I used to think Luke liked her. I’ve never been good at identifying looks, but I thought the look he gave her when we were together was jealousy, -like he was jealous of me.- I never understood how he could be, he had like 2 girlfriends a week back then. Was it jealousy of her? 

I look at Luke, he seems kinda sad, I stop playing, “What’s wrong Luke?” 

He looks up at me, “oh..uh…nothing.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, “Luke, what’s up? You know you can tell us.”

“I don’t know really, it’s like I can read Reggie’s thoughts I guess.” He says after a while.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I know what’s wrong.” I say.

Alex looks super confused, “wait what? How?”

“I was thinking about Carolynn.” I say, looking at Alex.  
Alex’s eyes widen, “oh no”

I start to walk towards Luke, so I can give him a hug. 

Luke steps back, “you were thinking about her, like you missed her, like you’d rather be with her.” He sinks down onto the couch and starts to cry.

“Oh! You can only see part of my thoughts…” I sit down next to him, “I was thinking about the looks you used to give her. And I do miss her, but only because I really cared about her, as a friend. I was going to break up with her after the show, because I just wanted to be friends with her, but then we, ya know, died.” 

He looks up, “really? You don’t want to be with her?”   
I smile, “of course not, I want to be with you.” 

He smiles, “Good, because I want to be with you.”


End file.
